The present disclosure generally relates to remotely accessing a storage, and more specifically to remotely accessing storage of an organization.
Contemporarily, remote access to servers is known, such as via the internet. For example, remote login or via VPN (virtual private network) or remote desktop access.
Generally, such access methods are oblivious of housekeeping, such as audit trail, of the servers.